The Joys of High School
by SamandQuinnForever123
Summary: Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans are happily married with their perfect daughter, Sarah. What happens when she gets transfered from Carmel High to WMHS? What will she face on her journey? Based 10 years after Season Six.


**A Glee Fanfiction set 10 years after Season six, based on the relationship between Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman and their daughter, Sarah Puckerman as she makes her way through high school. Enjoy :) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING GLEE EXCEPT MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

Sarah Puckerman had just transferred out of Carmel High because her parents had decided to move closer to Lima. This meant starting her sophomore year at William McKinley High School. It might of been because her parents, Quinn and Sam, went to that school. It was a hard move for her with having made her friends freshman year, but she thought that change was good? Right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah woke up, eyes full of sleep, ready for her first day at her new high school. Quinn called her down to have breakfast.

"Hey Sarah, want some pancakes?" said Quinn, really excited for her daughters first day.

"What I want is to transfer back to Carmel... I cant believe you made me leave there in the first place!" Sarah said, raising her voice, but too sleepy to start shouting.

"Sarah, sweetie, this move was hard on me and your father, but we know you will have the best time at this school like we did."

"Whatever mom... I'm not hungry, I'm just going to go get ready."

Sarah went back upstairs to her room and looked in the mirror for a short while. She had Quinn's blonde hair, and was practically the image of her, but she has Noah's eyes which really stood out. She was choosing what clothes she should wear, she went for a dress with knee high boots. Her hair was long and curly, so she wore it down that day.

As she left for school, she kissed her dad goodbye.

"Bye Sarah, I promise you will have the best first day."

"Thanks daddy, I love you."

"I love you too sweetpea."

She has always been a daddy's girl, but always had a close bond with Quinn. Sarah got in her car and drove to school. She was about to enter the halls of McKinley for the first time. Her thoughts were all over the place, and she directly headed for Principal Sue's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Sarah Puckerman... I wondered when I would be seeing you here. You look just like your mom and a young Sue Sylvester.. but you don't have my bone structure."

"Thanks.. I guess, Principal Sylvester. I think I best get to home room."

"Of course. An honour roll student like you doesn't want to be late for their first day. Have a good day kiddo, I hope to see you try out for the Cheerios."

Sarah hadn't put much thought into what clubs she would join, she was athletic of course so she could be a Cheerio if she wanted... which is what she did want. In a way, she wanted to fulfil her parents legacy and be a Cheerio and join the Glee Club. She had heard stories in the past of the Glee Club being suspended, and the one at Carmel had been disbanded.

She walked into homeroom, which luckily enough hadn't started yet. She handed the teacher her schedule and the teacher introduced her.

"Class this is Sarah Puckerman, who is a transfer student from Carmel High. Sarah, would you please take a seat next to Kate Anderson-Hummel please."

Sarah headed towards the girl waving at her with delight. She sat down next to her, at least she had one friend.

"Hi I'm Kate. Our parents used to be in Glee Club together.. you are Quinn and Noah's daughter right?"

"That's me. Hey, you know Glee Club? Is it still going? Because the one at Carmel got disbanded."

"Actually, the Glee Club here is still going but no-one signs up for it. It's still one of those clubs that never got popular or big again. I would love to join, but I don't want a slushie everyday for the rest of my high school life. But you should definately speak to Mr. Schuester if you want to join."

"Okay I will. Thanks Kate, can I sit with you at lunch?"

"Oh sure, I hang around with the popular crowd anyways. I'm currently dating the kicker on the football team."

"Thanks. I'll meet at outside the choir room?"

"Sure!"

The bell rang and it was the end of home room. Sarah now had spanish with Mr. Schuester. He seemed like a nice enough teacher who still looked in his mid 30's. He accidentally called Sarah, Quinn which was really embarrassing. I mean she looked like her mom but surely not that much?

At the end of first period, Sarah approached him .

"Hey , you probably know my parents Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman?"

"Oh I knew your parents Sarah, they were amazing people who went through so much together. What can I help you with?"

"I was just wondering, do you still run the Glee Club?"

"I do Sarah, I just can't get anyone to join this year. I'm looking for my new Finn and Rachel, but I just can't seem to find them. Why.. Are you interested in joining?"

"I'm going to consider, I promise. But I don't want to be the only member. I know Kate wants to join so I will speak to her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now lunch, Sarah was stood outside the choir room waiting for Kate to come. She saw Kate come out of the girl's bathroom, tears strolling down her face.

"Kate.. are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Jamieee... cheated.. on... me..." By that point Kate was in tears.

She saw a girl walk past in a Cheerios uniform, her name was Brooklyn. Head cheerleader, of course. Sarah has heard in geography that she had slept with every guy on the football team, and now Jamie was her next victim.

"Kate I'm so sorry, hey, boys are jerks. How about me and you go get some lunch, maybe a burger? I'll make you feel better I promise."

She nodded and the two of them headed to the lunch hall.

It was packed, Kate saw her friends over at the table but Brooklyn was with them, and she hesitated.

"Hey Kate, we should go sit over there, so it makes it look like your not scared of her."

"You really think so? But Jamie's over there."

"Trust me, he won't say a word. It's her, you have to watch out for. Don't make yourself look weak."

They headed over to the table where they were all sat. The football players were on the table next to them. They all looked at Sarah like she was new candy in a store. She got introduced to Kate's friends.

There was Becca. Co-captain of the Cheerios, Sarah thought she was really nice, and one of the friendliest people she had ever met. The other girl was Alice. Also a cheerio, but a really smart one, on honour roll. I guess it was uncommon to see a cheerio as smart as her.

"Who are you?" Brooklyn snarled at Sarah.

"Sarah.. and who are you?"

"Did you have to ask? I'm Brooklyn Rivers, Cap... Co-captain of the Cheerios. I'm head bitch at this school Puckerman, so if you ever cross me, I will crush you like the bug you are got it?"

"Crystal clear? But you dont scare me."

"Well you should be scared little miss innocence, because a bomb shell is about to be dropped your way."

"I'm not scared of you.."

"Well you should be. Bye now."

Sarah didn't really know what to say back, as Brooklyn walked off. Sarah was approached by the quarterback of the football team.

"Hey you're Sarah right?"

"Hey, yeah I am.. and you are?"

"I'm Toby.. Toby Hudson."

Sarah had heard of his name before, Finn and Rachel were the captains of the New Directions. 10 years ago, Finn got into a car accident and died, Quinn had told her Rachel wanted to keep Finn's last name, because he was Rachels one and only true love.

"Oh I know you, our parents were in glee club together. I'm really sorry about your dad."

"It's okay, my dad was a great man, even if he's not my real dad. Anyways, we should get together sometime and talk?"

"Sure I would love too."

Toby walked away with a smile on his face. I wonder what the rest of Sarahs day held.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now time for Cheerio's tryouts. Sarah had been working on her best moves that she knew would get her on the squad. Coach Washington called Sarah's name.

"Ahh, Quinn Fabrays little girl... your mom always did remind me of a barbie doll! Anyways.. please begin."

She impressed the coach with her flips, tumbles and dance moves. Then her 3 minutes were up.

"Welcome to the Cheerio's Sarah Puckerman."

**Next Chapter: Sarah convinces Kate to join the New Directions with her. What will be their audition songs? And will there be any other recruits?**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Tiff xo**


End file.
